Current vehicle communication systems heavily rely on a cellular network connection via a telematics control unit (TCU). However, there are situations under which the TCU cannot maintain a cellular connection. For instance, in case of an accident, the TCU may be damaged by the impact of the accident and the vehicle user may be unable to make an emergency phone call via the on-board vehicle communication system.